


Stars and Nebulas

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's so fluffy it hurts, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Beautiful, isn’t it?’ said Clara after a while.</p><p>‘Exquisite.’ The Doctor said, whispering because he didn’t want to interrupt the unique silence of this moment. ‘It’s incredible what dust and ionised gases alone can create. And do you know that if you took a piece of nebula the size of the Earth and squeezed it into a ball, it wouldn’t weight much more than a sack of flour for one of your soufflés?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Nebulas

**Author's Note:**

> I have already posted this on [Tumblr](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/110163056141/stars-and-nebulas). This fic is set right after Last Christmas and somehow before [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3381383) (There’s no plot or something, I just made little connection between them) Thanks to my beta [river-song1912](http://river-song1912.tumblr.com/)

She dropped his hand and hurried tothe wardrobe, calling over her shoulder something about tights and a sweater, and how a nightie is inappropriate for an adventure. And he just stood there happily confused and confusedly happy, without the faintest idea what to do. He rubbed his hands together. Where should he take her? To the planet that was covered with chocolate? She loved chocolate and he did too. They could eat till they burst. Or should he take her to the planet where inhabitants communicated only by singing? He wasn’t a very good singer in this body but she had a beautiful voice.

He danced around the console, pulling levers and switching switches when the power of this situation fully hit him. She is here. Alive. Soft and sweet. His precious Clara. His impossibly possible girl. With her wide face and confusingly big eyes.

He stopped, hand hovering over the buttons. Everything was silent suddenly, the only audible noise was the never vanishing humming of the ship. He lifted hand to rest it on his cheek, where the shadow of her kiss still lingered. Where her smooth skin touched his wrinkled. How innocent it seemed, yet it was full of feeling. How could this simple movement express so much that words couldn’t? The pure happiness that they were still alive, safe and sound, in his TARDIS, the unspoken promises between them that everything was going to be okay, that the bad days full of lies are behind them and the good ones lie ahead. But in the kiss was also hint of something he didn’t even dare to think about. Although, it could be only his wild imagination. He shook his head. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He never had been, he had told her so a long time ago. It seemed like ages since then. 

He pressed the button and sent them a long way away from the Earth. He hoped they won’t return soon. There were so much to see and the Earth was only one small planet in the corner of the universe. He went to the main doors and opened them. The TARDIS was hovering over a spectacular nebula which looked like a feathery wisp of cotton that somebody had soaked in a colour palette. The colours went from the fiery center to the turquoise and crimson and green on edges, dissolving into the black nothingness around. And on the foggy tentacles of dust, the stars were floating. Some of them bright new, just born, and some of them older.

He was so enchanted with the sight he didn’t notice her approach until she lightly touched his hand. He turned his head to her and immediately found himself caught in a reflection of the clouds of glowing gas in her big eyes. She took his hand. He didn’t flinch away, not even little.

‘Beautiful, isn’t it?’ said Clara after a while.

‘Exquisite.’ The Doctor said, whispering because he didn’t want to interrupt the unique silence of this moment. ‘It’s incredible what dust and ionised gases alone can create. And do you know that if you took a piece of nebula the size of the Earth and squeezed it into a ball, it wouldn’t weight much more than a sack of flour for one of your soufflés?’

‘Really?’ She asked and lifted her questioning eyes to his face.

‘Yes. It’s only tiny bit thicker than the nothing all around. And sometimes the little particles of dust come together and get thicker and thicker and heavier and heavier and finally it creates the stars and planets and then whole galaxies, and in the end the life.’

‘Life? We are not made of stardust, are we?’

‘Some people…more than others.’ He said, moving his eyes away from her face quickly, to avoid her seeing him blush. ‘But, uhm, basically, yes. Everything in the Universe began from the same matter which we, after the long run, turn into again.’

‘Very poetic.’ Clara said, trying to suppress her grin.

‘Oooh, shut up.’ The Doctor said and squeezed her hand, a wide grin spread across his face.

She looked back at the nebula and leaned into him more, forcing him to fall back on the doorframe, lying head on his shoulder. He was still so happy to be bothered with such closeness. Why even?

‘It’s quite calming to look at.’ She said.

‘I know. It’s a good place when you need to clear your head.’

‘Yeah…It was needed after all this Christmas fuss. It’s starting to be a bit of a habit.’

‘Probably.’ The Doctor smiled sadly.

‘Don’t you want to break it?’ 

He looked at her in horror. ‘Now? Wasn’t one Christmas enough? God knows what would happen this time.’

‘Yeah…you’re right. Let’s not risk it. But there is one habit we could break, though.’ Said Clara, lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

‘What?’ 

‘Hug?’ Clara offered and stretched her arms out to him. To her bewilderment he didn’t hesitate and swiftly crushed her to his chest.

‘’m so happy you’re here, Clara.’ He murmured into her shoulder.

‘I’m happy too, Doctor. But you don’t have to choke me.’ Said Clara in hoarse voice.

‘Yes. Right. Sorry.’ The Doctor said, releasing her a little. He buried his face into her hair. She smelt of lavender. We’ll have to go back for some of her things, he thought. But not now. For now, they remained silent.

She was looking at the stars outside of the TARDIS and he was looking at the star in his arms.


End file.
